harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Family Tapestry
The Black family had a tapestry depicting their family tree. It was made in the 13th century, by early members of the family, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 6 (The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black) containing family members dating back to the Middle Ages. The current owner is Harry Potter, as he is the owner of 12 Grimmauld Place, the only known location of the Tapestry. History Creation The Black family tree tapestry was created around the 13th century by the wealthy, pure-blood Wizarding family, the House of Black. The tree began in the Middle Ages, and recorded all siblings, spouses, descendants, and even cousins of members of the family, although none of these older names are known, with the earliest Black known to be on the tree was one Mr. Black, who lived around the 1820s. Where the tapestry was located in these earlier times is unknown, but it was passed down to subsequent generations of Blacks, and found its place at 12 Grimmauld Place, home of the last living members of the family by the late twentieth century. A Permanent Sticking Charm was placed on the wall in Grimmauld Place. Black family The tapestry was in the Black family for seven centuries, being passed down to descendants through the ages, finding its way into their homes, and by most members of the family it was treated as an object of reverance, representing their pure-blood heritage, which the House of Black held in great esteem. Despite this general respect of the object, some Blacks, the earliest known being Eduardus Limette, and the most recent being Sirius Black III were disowned for various reasons; supporting Muggle rights, being Squibs, fraternising with other disowned people, etc., and treated the item with resentment. Walburga Black During the mid-twentieth century, Walburga Black, mother of some of the last members of the family, was in charge of blasting off the tapestry images of the disowned members of the family. She was known to have, in around 1975, burned off her eldest son , as well as her own brother for giving Sirius a "decent amount of gold" . Walburga was presumably responsible for most of the removals, but some family members, such as Isla Black, were disowned before her birth, hinting that others took this job at one point. Description The tree contained the name and respective dates of the family members inside small pieces of parchment, as well as a small image of the Blacks by birth (not of the Blacks by marriage). Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) Disowned members of the family had their images burnt off the tapestry. Their descendants' names were not even included on the tree. Disowned members never had their birth/death dates ever recorded on the tree. Black family tree Known disowned family members are Eduardus Limette Black (unknown reason), Isla Black (for marrying Muggle/Muggle-born Bob Hitchens), Cedrella Black (for marrying blood traitor Septimus Weasley), Phineas Black (for supporting Muggle rights), Marius Black (for being a Squib), Andromeda Black (for marrying muggle-born Ted Tonks), Sirius Black III (for running away from his family's house, being sorted into Gryffindor and not believing in the notion of blood purity), and Alphard Black (for giving Sirius gold after he had been disowned). Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' Notes and References Category:Tapestries